


Puppy Love

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopting a Puppy, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is a Little Shit, Castiel is a Softie, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Dean is a Softie, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam is Not Amused, Sam is a Little Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to adopt a puppy, Dean said no...and now there is a Border Collie Mix eating Dean's bacon rolls. Castiel is in trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Technically speaking Castiel wasn't disobeying Dean's orders not to buy a dog, because one he was not _buying a dog_ , he was _adopting a puppy_! Plus, he could turn back at any point, there were no obligations to go through with it but when he saw the ad in the local newspaper he simply couldn't resist going along and taking a look at the pups. What harm could it do?  
  
When he arrived at the little centre where they were showing the pups Castiel felt a little awkward that he was the only grown adult male surrounded by squealing little girls and exasperated Mothers. One of the flock looked up at him when he walked in and smiled, breaking away from the group to walk over to him.  
  
"Hi there! Let me guess, your kid spotted the picture in the paper to?" The lady said, looking around by Castiel's legs as though expecting to see a small child hiding behind him.  
  
"I do not have a child." Castiel said in a curt voice and the Lady looked a little confused. "I was the one who wished to adopt a puppy..." A small guilty look crossed his face and he looked at the floor, leaning in closer to whisper to the woman. "My boyfriend doesn't know I am here, he said I wasn't allowed to get a puppy." Castiel confessed and the woman put a hand over her mouth, hiding a small smile and a giggle.  
  
"Oh you terrible man! Well lets see what they think of you, come with me!" She said, hooking her arm through his and dragging him off to a small crate where the children and parents were gathered all around.  
  
Castiel had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
  
The puppies were small, colours ranging from black with white tufts to a coppery brown, and all of them had stunning blue eyes. They were yapping playfully and leaping up at the children, all desperate to be the first to be taken home and Castiel had to resist the urge to take them all.  
  
"Gorgeous, aren't they? Blue Merle Border Collies Mixes, three males and four females." The woman said as Castiel crouched down beside the crate and slowly extended his hand out for the dogs to sniff, each of them licking and nipping at the digits much to Castiel's amusement. "Some people say there are the most intelligent breed of dog in the world, full of energy and just perfect for those with an active lifestyle." Every dog in the litter had a sniff at Castiel and rubbed up against his hand before leaping back to play with one another again...all except one. The last in line was much shyer than the others and he took a little more time in approaching the Angel, sniffing at the air and watching Castiel warily, but the Angel was patient and waited with his hand outstretched, palm up until the dog got close enough to sniff at his fingers. The dog locked eyes with him and something passed behind those blue orbs, something like understanding, and Castiel smiled with a nod.  
  
 _"intelligent indeed..."_ Castiel thought to himself as the dog pushed past his hand to put his paws up on the side of the crate, stretching up and waiting for Castiel to lift him up. With a quick glance at the woman beside him who nodded her approval, Cas reached down and took the dog gently in his hands, lifting him out of the crate and into his arms. He held the pup close to him, and it snuggled in against his chest and stretched up to lick under his chin, far more excited now that he had been inside the crate with the other pups.  
  
"He is most certainly a people's dog, he hasn't been aggressive with the others but he is more content around the Humans." The lady explained and Castiel smiled down at the pup.  
  
 _"You and I have that in common, little one."_ Castiel said and the pup barked in reply, tilting his head to the side, a mock of Castiel's own head tilt.  
  
"He is certainly very taken with you, isn't he?" Another woman asked, walking up behind Castiel and smiling at what a cute pair the Angel and the puppy made. "Are you adopting him?" She asked, gently clapping the dog and smiling when it licked her fingers. Castiel sighed happily as he clutched the pup to his chest, unable to keep the wide smile from his lips.  
  
"Yes I am. I would like to take him home with me." Castiel said to the woman whom had greeted him on the way in and she smiled widely, nodding for him to follow her as she made her way towards a desk in the corner.  
  
"Thats great, I am so glad you decided to go through with it. We just have some general paperwork to fill out, and I will need to know the pups new name..." Castiel smiled at his new dog and ruffled his ears playfully.  
  
"Dean...Junior."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Dean woke up feeling fine, with a small note on the pillow beside him telling him Castiel had went to the market and would be back soon. After a long luxurious shower and a quick 'private session' Dean got out, put on his robe and made his way to the kitchen where he was happy to see there was a fresh pot of coffee on and a plate with several bacon sandwiches just waiting for him. He poured himself a mug, grabbed his plate, and took his seat at the table. He opened his paper - he had started reading a paper, sue him! - and settled down to read...  
  
That was until the bark.  
  
The Hunter thought at first that he had to be hearing things, years of being hit across the head had finally caused lasting damage, but when it happened for a second time he quickly folded his paper in half and found a small dog standing on the table in front of him and eyeing his bacon sandwiches with hungry eyes. Dog and Hunter stared at each other for several minutes before Dean cleared his throat.  
  
"Eh...hello?" Dean said, wondering what he would do if this puppy actually answered him, but the dog just barked in greeting and lay down on the table, tilting its head in a way that reminded Dean of..."Eh, excuse me a moment would you?" Dean said, standing up, but the dog barked and flicked one paw forward, padding at the spot just shy of his plate. "Oh please, be my guest..." The Hunter said, smiling down at the pup as it moved forward with a huff and started to tuck into breakfast. Dean made his way to the kitchen door and opened it, frowning when he heard a bedroom door close in the distance.  
  
"CASTIEL! I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!"  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"But Dean..." Castiel whined softly from his seat on the bed, watching Dean carefully as the Hunter paced up and down the floor at the side of the bed.  
  
"I told you NO! I told you a thousand times NO! I did not want to get a dog!" Dean barked, trying to keep his eyes trained straight ahead to avoid looking at the Angel. He knew that if he looked into those baby-blue eyes he would crumble under the weight of them.  
  
"But why! He doesn't take up much space, and he is so smart Dean he knows what I am. He likes humans, just like I do, and he...he is so cute, Dean, I couldn't say no!" Castiel pouted, trying to catch Dean's eye as the Hunter paced by once again.  
  
"You didn't have to say no, Cas, cause I said it for you! I said no, I meant..." Dean was cut off in the middle of his rant by the stritch scratching noise at the bedroom door, and after only a minute the dog had managed to work the door open and padded inside. Castiel beamed and reached down to allow the dog to come to him, but his face fell when it by-passed him and made a beeline straight for Dean. The pup stayed at his feet and sat down, placing one paw up on his leg and tilting his head cutely again, and Castiel watched as the Hunters hardened exterior started to break. Dean slowly got down to the dogs level and started to pet a hand through his fur, smiling secretly to himself but quickly covering it when he saw Castiel watching him with a smug look on his face. Dean got up quickly and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair with a huff. "Fine, he can stay, but you are responsible for him!" Dean said, trying to ignore the happy feeling growing in his chest as Castiel whooped and leapt up, giving Dean a swift kiss on his cheek before scooping the dog up into his arms.  
  
"Oh thank you! I love you so much...Come on, Dean, lets get you some breakfast." Castiel said and Dean smiled at him.  
  
"That would be great, babe, I am really hungry now..." Dean said but Castiel looked around at im confused.  
  
"I was talking to the Dean Junior, Dean!" Cas said before disappearing out the door, still babbling away in baby talk to the barking puppy in his arms and leaving a stunned looking Hunter behind him.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
All in all, life at the Bunker remained mostly the same since Dean Junior - Zeppelin, Dean was insisting the dog was called Zeppelin! - moved in, and after Sammy's week long bitch fit ended life settled back down into an almost normal state.  
  
Apart from a few things.  
  
The worst of which being that Dean no longer had any freakin' privacy!  
  
Every time he tried to sit and eat his breakfast, the mutt was at his feet begging for scraps, and Dean would have to listen to Castiel bitching at him about not feeding the dog from the table...yeah so maybe the dog wouldn't beg if Dean didn't feed him in the first place but Dean could no more deny the dog than he could Castiel. They both had killer puppy dog eyes.  
  
When Castiel and Dean snuggled at night, Dean's hands would start to wander and just as things were starting to get good - when Cas was writhing and sweating under him, breath hitching and little pleas escaping his lips...  
  
 _Bark!_  
  
The damn dog became a permanent fixture, snuggled up in the centre of the bed between Dean and Castiel.  
  
God damn cock-blocking dog!  
  
But the final straw for Dean came when he managed to escape the bed one morning and snuck off to the bathroom, intent on getting five minutes to himself to...take care of perfectly normal human business...And after he sat down and sighed happily, revelling in the silence...  
  
 _Bark!_  
  
Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked down, shocked to find the pup parked between his feet. The little thing was laying down on the boxers that were pooled on the floor, effectively trapping Dean on the toilet with his trousers at his ankles.  
  
That was the last straw.  
  
Dean growled softly and reached down, taking the dog by the scruff and lifting it up in front of his face. He pointed a finger at its nose and locked his eyes on it.  
  
"Now you listen here, you little brat, I am pretty much stuck with you here because it would break Cas' heart but I am not having you nipping at my damn heels every two minutes! Stop.Following.ME! Understand?!" Dean barked, taking no care for the small whine that escaped the pup as he stood up and walked it to the door, opening it and dropping the dog on the floor outside. "Stay out!" Dean yelled and slammed the door in the dogs face, turning back to the empty bathroom and listening to the whimpering dog running off down the hallway. The Hunter closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, a horrible feeling descending on him as he realised he had just yelled at a puppy and kicked it out of the bathroom when all it wanted was a pet.  
  
 _"Dean Winchester, you are a real bastard..."_  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
"Dean Winchester you are a real bastard!" Castiel yelled at him over breakfast and Dean sat with his eyes on the table, twisting his hands nervously. "That poor dog hasn't left your side of the bed since you scolded him this morning! I know you wanted some space but that pup worships the ground you walk on and it would be nice if you would think about the feelings of others for a change!" Castiel huffed and turned on heel, storming off in the direction of the front door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Dean asked, quickly jumping up and following the Angel to the door.  
  
"Out, Dean! And so help you my Father if I come back and you haven't made things right between you and Dean Junior..." Castiel snapped and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving Dean standing in the main room with a defeated look on his face.  
  
The Hunter sighed heavily and scrubbed a hand over his face before turning and heading off towards the bedroom, quickly snagging a sausage from his plate as he passed through the kitchen. As he approached the bedroom door he stopped and poked his head inside, heart heavy when he saw the small lump under the blanket on his side of the bed. There was the slightest shift in the blanket as the dog smelled the sausage in Dean's hand but all the pup did was poke his nose out and sniff at the air, refusing to move any further. Dean chuckled softly and moved into the room, taking a seat on the bed next to the lump and placing the sausage down just in front of the dogs nose.  
  
"Truce?" Dean asked and the pup huffed, sticking its head out of the blanket fort long enough to snag the sausage before disappearing back under again. The sound of wet munching drifted up to the Hunter and he winced as he realised that all those little bits of meat and slobber was going to be all over his side but he took it as his punishment for shouting in the first place. Once the dog had finished Dean sunk to the floor and placed his chin on the bed just in front of the lump, smiling when very slowly Dean Junior stuck his head out and eyed him carefully. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, pup...I have a feeling you and Castiel are very alike. You both prefer Humans to your own, you both have stunning blue eyes that no one can resist...and for some reason unknown to the rest of the world, you both love me. Can you forgive me, pup?" Dean asked and he closed his eyes quickly as Dean Junior lunged forward and started to lick his face enthusiastically, tongue catching the corner of his mouth as Dean grimaced and tried to call him off.  
  
And that was how Castiel found them, with Dean on his knees with his chin on the bed and Dean Junior kissing all over his face, yapping excitedly at his new found freedom to play with his grumpy Master. Castiel stood silently in the doorway watching them with a big grin on his face and when Sam showed up, Cas turned quickly to shush him, only grinning wider when Sam smirked and pulled out his phone, clicking the camera on to record.  
  
YouTube, here he comes!


End file.
